This invention relates to a barbeque grill, and more particularly, a barbeque grill construction designed to facilitate the cleaning of the interior of the grill after cooking.
Presently, portable barbeque grills must be turned upside down to remove ashes and burnt coals used for cooking on the grill. Alternatively, the ashes are scooped from the grill with a cleaning implement and disposed of. In either case, this is a laborious and tecious task, often resulting in the ashes or partially burnt coals remaining in the grill and accumulating therein. The present invention provides a portable barbeque grill structure which is designed to facilitate the cleaning of the grill.